Mifune
Allgemeines Mifune ist der Anführer des Eisen-Reichs und der dazu gehörigen Armee, den Samurais. Erscheinung Mifune hat glattes, langes dunkles Haar, einen langen spitzen Kinnbart und einen dazu passenden Oberlippenbart, um seinen Kopf sind Bandagen gewickelt. Beim Treffen der Kage trägt er einen dunklen Mantel, auf dem Schlachtfeld trägt er über seiner dunklen Kleidung einen leichten Samurai-Harnisch und ein Katana an der linken Hüfte. Erster Kampf gegen Hanzou thumb|left|Mifune ist besiegt Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt hat es einen Kampf zwischen Mifune und Hanzou Salamander, dem Anführer von Amegakure, gegeben. Während die meisten Samurai flohen, stellte sich Mifune Hanzou entgegen um seine Kameraden zu beschützen. Es kam zu einem Kampf zwischen den Beiden, bei dem er von Hanzou schwer verletzt worden ist. Dazu ist Mifune aufgrund der Vergiftung von Hanzou schon so gut wie tot gewesen. Beide unterhielten sich und Hanzou zollte ihm als seinen Gegner immer mehr Respekt, nannte ihn sogar einen Helden. Er erklärte, dass es Mifune an Glauben gefehlt hätte. Sein Leben sollte verschont werden wenn er Hanzou im Gegenzug seinen Namen verrät, doch wollte Mifune eine andere Vereinbarung abschließen. Er wollte, dass Hanzou das Leben der anderen Samurai verschont, dafür könne er ihm sein Leben nehmen. Diese Einstellung hat Hanzou überzeugt, Mifune ebenfalls am Leben zu lassen. Das Treffen der Kage Mifune empfängt die Mitglieder des Treffens der Kage, das in seinem neutralen Reich stattfindet. Er scheint ein freundlicher Gastgeber zu sein, da er den Ankömmlingen gleich einen warmen Tee anbietet, da die meisten das kalte Klima des Eisen-Reichs wohl nicht gewohnt sind. Im Verlauf des Treffens unterbreitet er den fünf Kage den Vorschlag eine Allianz zu gründen um der Bedrohung durch Akatsuki her zu werden, zunächst schlägt er Danzou als Anführer der Shinobi-Allianz vor, doch nachdem dessen Manipulation des Treffens offen gelegt wurde, unterstützt er den Raikage A. Nach Tobis Kriegserklärung gegen die fünf Kage, schließt sich Mifune mit seinen Samurai ebenfalls dem Bündnis der fünf großen Shinobi-Dörfer an. Ein neuer Krieg left|thumb| Mifune gewinnt den Zweikampf Als Mitglied der Shinobi-Allianz wird Mifune zum General der 5. Division, dem Sonderkommando. Unter seinem Kommando stehen unter anderem Kiba Inuzuka und Hana Inuzuka sowie Shino Aburame und Ino Yamanaka Mifune und seine Division kommen Kankuro und seiner Angriffseinheit zur Hilfe, die von Hanzou Salamander, Chiyo, Kimimaro und Chuukichi in die Enge getrieben wurden. Er kommt gerade rechtzeitig, um zu verhindern, dass Kankuro von Hanzou getötet wird. So kommt es zu einem neuen Kampf zwischen den Beiden, den Mifune für sich entscheiden kann. Nach dem Kampf unterhalten sich die beiden und Mifune erklärt, dass Hanzou dieses mal verloren hat, weil er seinen Glauben verloren hat, durch Mifunes Worte aufgeweckt beschließt Hanzou, sich selber zu stoppen, indem er den Giftsack, der sich in seinem Körper befindet, aufsticht, wodurch er sich selber paralysiert und mit Nuno Shibari no Jutsu versiegelt werden kann. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten left|thumb| Mifune der Schwertkämpfer right|thumb|Mifune verhindert das Formen von Fingerzeichen Mifune ist ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer und ein Meister des Iai Kampfstils, bei dem das Schwert so gezogen wird das es schon beim Ziehen zum Angriff genutzt werden kann. In Kombination mit seiner Schnelligkeit ist Mifune so in der Lage, Shinobi daran zu hindern, Fingerzeichen zu formen, indem er sie in den Nahkampf zwingt, was zur Folge hat, dass diese keine Nin-Jutsus mehr einsetzen können. Techniken * Iaidou *'Iai Giri' Verschiedenes *Mifunes Name ist möglicherweise eine Anspielung an den japanischen Schauspieler Toshirou Mifune, der in zahlreichen Samurai-Filmen die Hauptrollen spielte. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Kai Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner des Eisen-Reiches Kategorie:Mifunes Kämpfe